


Scars

by thesoundofnat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I ever see a new scar on this stupidly muscular body of yours I’m going to kick your ass,” he said; his voice softer than he was going for.</p><p>Matt let out a laugh that was barely a chuckle; just a huff of breath. “Trust me. I know you will.”</p><p>“I’m not kidding, Murdock.” Foggy pressed his forefinger against Matt’s chest; the touch probably not even hard enough to cause a tickling sensation. “One more scar and it’s over.”</p><p>(Or, Foggy trails his fingers over Matt’s scars and tries to persuade him to be more careful.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching season 2 and a scene gave me this idea. No spoilers.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Foggy trailed one single finger over Matt’s scars; feeling the bumps under his touch. Feeling the softness that could only come from what was once something immensely painful. They were all over Matt’s body; each of them telling stories of horrors. Horrors that Foggy could barely imagine. Horrors that Matt refused to share with him, because he knew what sort of reaction they would get.

Anger. Disbelief. The chaotic uproar of concern and “what the hell were you thinking, Matt?!”. Matt knew that Foggy’s neverending worrying would peak in strength, and he was trying to save Foggy the trouble.

But Foggy worried anyway. He worried all the time. How could he not? He worried about Matt even before he knew that he was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, because his friend kept showing up all roughed up, or not showing up at all. Now that Foggy knew the reason it was even worse. Matt was always there in the back of his mind. Always there to torment him with question after question. Is he okay? Is he even alive? Is he shredded up in an alley somewhere? Is he simply just asleep in his apartment? Before Foggy knew he sometimes worried that something had happened to him because of his blindness. He missed those days. They were simpler. Though he couldn’t deny the fact that knowing what Matt was up to was a lot more comforting than not knowing anything at all. Ignorance is bliss in some cases, but Matt wasn’t just any case.

He was Matt. Complicated, flawed Matt Murdock. As imperfect as any of us. He was reckless and made harsh decisions and was willing to beat a guy half to death if the situation needed him to. But Foggy knew that he did it all because he thought it was the right thing to do. Because he wanted nothing more than to keep the city safe, even if it meant sacrificing his life and soul in the process.

Foggy didn’t want him to make any sacrifices at all.

“If I ever see a new scar on this stupidly muscular body of yours I’m going to kick your ass,” he said; his voice softer than he was going for.

Matt let out a laugh that was barely a chuckle; just a huff of breath. “Trust me. I know you will.”

“I’m not kidding, Murdock.” Foggy pressed his forefinger against Matt’s chest; the touch probably not even hard enough to cause a tickling sensation. “One more scar and it’s over.”

Foggy wasn’t sure what he meant by that exactly. He wasn’t even sure if he meant it as a joke or not, but Matt’s face visibly fell. Just a little bit; barely noticeable for someone who didn’t know him. But Foggy knew him.

“You know I can’t promise you that, Foggy,” Matt replied, his voice having lost all its humor.

Foggy licked his lips. “Just…try.”

He added more fingers and ran them down the scars on Matt’s chest; his heart about to break through his ribcage. Matt nodded; a wordless vow that Foggy would hold him to forever.

“How long have you had these?”

“A few months.”

“Did they hurt?”

“Not as much as this one.” Matt led Foggy’s hand downwards until they reached his midriff. Foggy bit the inside of his cheek as he allowed his fingers to touch the scar; taking in how deep the wound must’ve been. How much Matt must’ve screamed.

He withdrew his hand; only regretting it because Matt’s had still been on top of it. With the gentle pressure gone Foggy wasn’t sure what to do, so he crossed his arms and hoped that he didn’t resemble a sulking child as much as he felt he did.

“Do they all scar? The wounds, I mean.”

Matt’s own hand had dropped onto his lap, and he was absentmindedly drumming his fingers against his thigh. “Most of them. Sometimes the scars become so faded that you can barely see them.”

“Do you ever wish you could go back to when your body was…well, scarless?”

Matt hummed, taking his time in replying. Foggy remembered a time when he was happy that Matt couldn’t see his face and how he reacted to different situations. It had made him feel a bit more liberated to just be able to smile hugely or furrow his brows or scowl without Matt knowing he was doing it. Now he knew that had just been an illusion and that Matt could see him perfectly clear. He didn’t need his sight to be able to hear the way Foggy’s heart raced or stopped or fluttered out of his chest.

Foggy didn’t know why his heart refused to slow down right now, but he knew that Matt was aware of it.

“I sometimes do,” Matt finally said, tilting his head ever so slightly. “But at the same time I’ve come to accept that this is my body. It carries my story like a photo album. From my first scar to my most painful one. From my most recent one to my eventual last one. Doing what I do is a part of me, and my scars show that.” He reached up to touch a rather fresh cut. “In a few weeks this one will tell the story of last night. And by then I’ll probably have even more to accompany them. It’s all like a game, Foggy.”

“What sort of game would leave you with scars?”

Matt let his hand fall again. “The game of life.”

“Life shouldn’t be a game, Matt.”

“If life isn’t a game then when will we be able to play?”

Foggy swallowed thickly. He knew that Matt noticed. “As long as you come back in one piece I don’t care how many more scars you obtain. As long as you’re careful and alive and don’t make me stitch a wound up ever…” He trailed off when Matt laughed. This laugh was louder than the last. More real.

“Don’t worry.” Matt reached out to grab Foggy’s tie; playing with it and making Foggy uncross his arms. “I won’t ever make you do that.”

Matt’s constant need to move his hands caught Foggy’s attention. Matt could usually stay still for hours on end. This persistent fiddling was unlike him, and to his credit it only took Foggy a few seconds to figure it out.

Matt was nervous. About what Foggy couldn’t tell per se, but he knew that it had something to do with him. It had to. He was the only one around.

Matt’s apartment suddenly felt way too small yet way too big at the same time. Like all the air had suddenly been sucked out; suffocating them in its absence. Matt’s hand stilled, but didn’t let go of Foggy’s tie. Oh, how Foggy wished he could hear Matt’s own heartbeat. It sure would make this situation easier to decode.

“Did you know I have a scar as well?” Foggy asked, not sure if he had just ruined the moment or not.

Matt’s eyebrows met his hairline. “Really? Where?”

“Upper thigh. About as big as this one.” He reached out and let his fingers trail down one of the scars on Matt’s bare chest; letting his hand linger there.

Matt sat there breathing for a few seconds before asking, “How did you get it?”

“It was pretty stupid,” Foggy replied, moving his hand downwards and to the side over Matt’s ribs; unsure of his final destination but not wanting the journey to end just yet.

“Tell me,” Matt prompted, finally letting go of the tie and hooking a finger over one of the buttons on Foggy’s dress shirt. “Or should I just make you?”

Foggy gave a shaky laugh. “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to make me.”

Matt smirked and Foggy’s heart jumped. “Challenge accepted.”

“Good thing you like challenges.” Foggy didn’t move away when Matt leaned closer.

“Oh, I like challenges a lot.”

Well so did Foggy.


End file.
